Winx Club - Episode 401/Nickelodeon Script
The Wizards of the Black Circle Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Bloom: I can't believe we're back at Alfea. Flora: And now we'll be teaching here. Aisha: Professor Aisha here. Tecna: Aisha, we're just teaching assistants, but it is pretty fantastic. Stella: All I know is that we'll be giving homework instead of getting it. And we'll be giving quizzes and tests and..Wait! Who's gonna grade all this stuff? Musa: It was just three years ago we were new freshmen fairies and now we're... *They heard a scream.* Students: Winx! Oh it's the Winx! Let's take a picture... Stella: Superstars! Is that what you were going to say? *Stella walks away.* Musa: No, Stella! I was about to say we're grown up. But maybe not all of us. *The students take pictures of the Winx.* Stella: Strike a pose! Students in the balcony: There's Bloom! And Stella! It's really them. *Students rush out.* Students: Oh it's the Winx! Orange haired girl: Aisha! You battled Valtor in Andros! I know all about you guys. And you're Tecna! You... Brown haired girl: Can I have your autograph, Bloom? Bloom: Who knew I needed a pen? Stella: You have to excuse her. She's new to this. Students: Oh did you see that? *Stella signs an autograph.* Aisha: Not the kind of first day I expected. Tecna: I know! Defeating an evil wizard does not make us celebrities. *The girls except Stella begin to walk away.* Musa: Hurry up, Stella! We're late! Stella: I've gotta run, girls! Duty calls. See you around! *Stella's pen signs autographs on its own.* Black haired girl: Wow! Scene: Inside Alfea Griselda: Hello ladies! It's a pleasure to see you again. Welcome back. Bloom: Morning, Miss Griselda. Griselda: Follow me please! Before you meet with the headmistress, I'll show you to your room. Aisha: Oh, do not worry, we know the way! *Bloom and Musa laugh.* Griselda: Wait! Scene: Dorm *Bloom and the students gasp.* Clarice: Yes? Aisha: Uh, who are you? This is our room! *The students gasp.* Clarice: No it's not. This is our room. *The students in the dorm and the Winx begin to stare at each other.* Griselda: Clarice is right, this area is for students. Your rooms are down the hall in the teachers' wing. *Faragonda comes in.* Faragonda: I thought you knew! You're no longer students, girls. You'd better get used to the idea. Bloom: Hi, Miss Faragonda! Faragonda: Come to my office, we have much to talk about. Alice: This was the Winx's room? Griselda: Exactly. Work as hard and if you're lucky, you'll do just as well. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Thank you for accepting my invitation to teach, girls. As the youngest fairies to ever reach the Enchantix level, you can provide great inspiration. Particularly for the new students just learning about the world of magic. Bloom: I just hope we live up to their expectations. Faragonda: All you have to do is be yourselves. I almost forgot... *Faragonda opens opens a gold box.* Faragonda: These are for you. *The Winx gasp.* Flora: What beautiful Enchantix wings. Faragonda: Yes, they're keys to enter the Heart of Alfea. *The keys activate and open the Heart of Alfea. The Winx enter into the Heart.* Faragonda: Welcome to the Hall of Enchantments. Only a few honored people know about it. Bloom: I thought I knew every inch of Alfea. But this is so new. What is this place? Faragonda: The entire history of the Magic Dimension is here. Think of it as a museum of magic, here you can find the past, present and even parts of the future. Musa: Wow! Were here too! *Musa walks towards the hologram of the Winx.* Faragonda: Yes, your achievements have made you celebrities but you must remember what is truly important. A fairy's life is an endless journey and you must never believe it is at its end. Stella: I thought that becoming an Enchantix fairy meant that we were kinda done with that whole hard work, search for meaning stuff. Faragonda: This is the great book of fairies. In it you will see that each level leads to a chance to achieve a new more powerful level. *Faragonda hands the book to Stella* Stella: With new outfits too. (unsure of line) Faragonda: Don't just look at the pictures Stella. You should all read it then you'll find out the infinite magic levels a fairy can reach. The level right above Enchantix is called Believix. Tecna: What's it about? Faragonda: As Enchantix fairies your magic spells can dry up floods and put out fires. You can defeat evil wizards and ogres and witches but with Believix power, for the first time you will be able to reach peoples hearts, affect their feelings. Bloom: Wow, helping people believe in the power of good would be such an amazing thing to do. Flora: Just think we could make the all of the realm so much happier, more full of positive energy. Faragonda: Believix power will give you greater magical energy. It will also give the power to heal whoever is in need. *The Winx gasp.* Faragonda: It will take lots of work but trust me when the time is right all of the Believix secrets will be revealed. In the meantime, read. *Bloom walks away from the group. She gasps from looking at a statue.* Bloom: What? Relax they're just paintings. Faragonda: Pictures of the magic dimensions enemies. The Ancestors, the Trix. lord Darkar, Valtor, all your enemies are here. There are also some forgotten figures and threats the one day you may have to face. Bloom: There are so many. Faragonda: They are magic shadows. It's against them a fairy must make her own light shine stronger. Bloom: What's behind this? *Bloom pull a curtain.* Faragonda: No! *Bloom pulls the curtain away revealing an artwork of the Wizards of the Black Circle.* Bloom: Who are they? Faragonda: Nobody. Let's go back now. Some things are better forgotten. Sometimes the past should stay in the past. Scene: Alfea's Corridor Tecna: I've got something this class will love and I think you will too. Can you guys here me? *Tecna turns on her gadget. Holograms of Nabu, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Brandon appear.* Musa: Hey! Timmy: Hey Tecna. Stella: Brandon! Aisha: Is this for real? Tecna: Well they really are the specialists not quite in the flesh but close. I downloaded my video chat program into a teleportation prototype. *Stella pokes Brandon in the eyes.* Brandon: Ouch! Stella: Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. Aisha: I've missed you so much Nabu. Nabu: I've missed you to Aisha. Riven: You look great Musa. Musa: So do you but it would be better if you were actually here. Brandon: Well we wanted to be there in person today but we're up to out necks. There are way too many things going on the first day back. Bloom: Where's sky? Is the planning some kind of dramatic surprise entrance were he'll jump out and say "I couldn't wait to see you Bloom"? Timmy: Well, no. He's not here, Bloom, I'm sorry. He did leave a message for you though. I'll transmit it to Tecna now. Tecna: Got it! Bloom: Let me see. *Hologram of Sky appears from Tecna's phone.* Sky: Hello, Bloom. I wish I could be there in person but since I'm now king in training of Eraklyon, I've been extremely busy. It's really hard work, harder than I thought. I've got so many new duties and responsibilities, meetings, audiences. You wouldn't believe all the stuff a king has to do even if he's just in training but Bloom I really really miss you. Good luck on your first day back. I know you'll go great and I promise I'll be back soon. Griselda: Your class is waiting ladies. *Griselda's head is seen through Sky's hologram. Everyone laughs* Griselda: What? Stop laughing and start working. Scene: Classroom Bloom: Welcome everyone. My name is Bloom and this is our first time teaching a course so we're a little nervous. In fact, I think we were less frightened when we were in the dark dimension of Obsidian. *Students giggle.* Bloom: We'll mostly talk about spells and potions, but we'll also cover how inner magic makes each fairy unique. So let's begin our course of, of... does our course have a name? Tecna: Winxology. *Students clap and cheer.* Bloom: Eeeah! *Bloom makes a mini fire-dragon and throws it into the air.* *Students ooh and aah.* Bloom: The source of my magic comes from the Dragon Flame, and Flora's comes from nature. *Flora levitates a student's flower hair cliip, and creates petals that shower down.* *Students ooh and aah once more.* Bloom: Tecna will show you how to make magic gadgets from everyday technology! Stella: And when they get too serious, I know how to lighten things up! *Stella makes a sphere of light which explodes into lots of light spheres.* Stella: Uh oh! *Light spheres rain down on the students. They use their books and put it on their heads to protect themselves, and giggle. Clarice scowls.* Bloom: Musa's magic comes from music. Musa: Woo hoo! *Musa spins around and pink musical notes appear.* Bloom: And like Aisha's showing us, if you want your magic to stay strong, you've got to stay strong too. *Aisha does some exercise moves on the desk.* Tecna: Working out and staying in great shape is the first thing we re going to cover, because its the basis for all magic fairy skills! Clarice: Seriously? This is a college for fairies, not a gym. I want to learn magic, not aerobics. Bloom: Training doesn't have to be boring. C'mon! Tecna set up a little something in the courtyard! Flora: A kind of special obstacle course! Scene: Alfea Courtyard Stella: What is this thing, and why didn't I know about it? Tecna: It was an independent study. I worked on it with Professor Palladium! *Griselda is leading the students outside.* Griselda: Come along, girls! Clarice: They are so full of themselves. Who do they think they are, rock stars? Do they think they can impress us with this little dog and pony show? Ugh. They aren't all that. They're just a bunch of spoiled princesses and lame-o showoffs! Alice: Why are you saying that Clarice? Come on, they're Enchantix fairies! Clarice: Well if they're so great they should be able to deal with this little surprise I have waiting for them! Somebody's about to be a little less Enchantixing! *Clarice pulls out a box and opens it to reveal something.* Clarice: A coloured fireball, designed for celebrating special occasions. *Griselda comes.* Griselda: Move along now, girls! Take your seats! *Clarice secretly goes behind an Alfea pillar and throws the fireball into one of the obstacles.* Clarice: And occasions don't get more special then this! *Clarice sneaks back into the bleachers.* Clarice's Friend: Hey where were you? The shows about to start, I thought you were going to miss it! Clarice: Id never miss this. Alice: Here we go! Watch! *Clarice sits behind Alice and puts the box which had the fireball in it in Alice's bag.* Musa: And now, ladies and gentlemen, fairies and professors! Please give it up for Bloom, Aisha and Floraaaa! Bloom, Aisha, Flora: Ehhh... Bloom: Winx Enchantix! *The Winx transform.* *Students gasp in astonishment while Clarice scowls.* *Bloom goes first and flies into the air. She goes fine in the course until she reaches some fire, and gasps.* *Students gasp.* Palladium: It's fire from the Oblideron dimension. Stella: Designed to burn a fairies wings! *Stella covers her eyes.* Palladium: Maybe we miss calculated. I mean- Tecna: Professor, you know Bloom. She can handle just about anything! *Bloom makes it through the fire.* *Aisha and Flora high five.* *Bloom finishes the obstacle course.* *Students cheer.* Bloom: It's your turn Aisha! Aisha: You were fast, but watch this. Morphix surfboard! *Aisha creates a morphix surfboard and rides on it in the obstacle course.* *She goes on the fire with her surfboard and makes it through.* Stella: Tell me she didn't wipe out in front of everyone! *Aisha finishes.* Aisha: Okay Flora! Let's see if you can beat that! Flora: I'll try. But the important thing isn't who wins. It's about- *Flora flies into the air.* Flora: Teaching our students to overcome obstacles! *Flora starts the obstacle course.* *Clarice sneaks out of the bleachers.* *Flora reaches the fire.* Flora: Nature dust! *She shoots a green beam at the fire and it turns into pink flowers.* Clarice: Those flames are one thing, but let's see if they can escape this! *She activates the fireball.* Flora: Aah! *The fireball explodes. Flora falls down and the students are screaming/* Griselda: Come along, everybody, into the building! Bloom: Oh no! *A piece of the wrecked obstacle is flying toward Clarice.* Alice: Come on, come on! Bloom: Dragon Flame Power Fire I command you, come to me! *Bloom prevents the wrecked obstacle piece by levitating it away from the students..* *The Winx are all asking Flora if she is all right.* Scene: Nurses Office Bloom: Are you okay Flora? Flora:'''I'm fine, Winx, really! It was just the smoke and the shock. '''Musa: And a stupid trick by a student! Flora: What are you talking about Musa? Aisha: Don't worry Flora. Thanks to Tecna, we caught the suspect. Guess who she is. Scene: Faragonda's Office *Tecna scans the box that held the fire ball with her scanner.* Tecna:'''Those fire balls are made from seventy-five percent Nova-Sirene, an explosive substance who's residue is easily traced by my omni-detector, to a box inside your backpack. So Alice, if A equals B, and B equals you, then you're in big trouble. '''Alice: No! It wasn't me! Please, you've gotta believe me! Faragonda: I'm deeply sorry that this happened. Your silly little trick put many girls lives in danger. I'm terribly disappointed in you Alice. You do not belong here! Griselda: '''You're expelled from Alfea. You will leave this school tomorrow morning. '''Alice: No, please, no! *Alice covers her face with her hands.* Scene: Nurses Office *Flora is trying to get up.* Bloom: Where do you think you're going? You need to rest up. Flora: I want to speak to Alice, now! Stella: Forget about it! Don't you think you've had enough drama for one day? Flora: I want to meet her. I want to know why! Scene: Alfea Courtyard *Alice is walking out of Alfea with a suitcase in her hand, and crying.* Alice: Why should I wait till tomorrow to leave? If they don't believe me now, they won't believe me then. Huh? *Alice sees Flora and hides behind a pillar.* Alice: Oh no. It's Flora! Flora: Where did she go? Her room was empty and her friends haven't seen her! She took all her...huh? *A black portal opens and out come four wizards, much like the ones in the portrait Bloom saw.* Flora: And who are they? Ogron: So this is Alfea, the famous fairy school. Anagan: Hello. Flora: Can I help you? Are you looking for someone? Ogron: Maybe you can help us little fairy. We're looking for a girl named Bloom. We're old friends of hers. Flora: I know all of Bloom's friends, and I've never heard of you! Gantlos: I really hate that fairy attitude. Augh! *Gantlos stomps on the ground and cracks the earth. Flora falls over.* Ogron: Now now, let's not lose our temper Gantlos I'm sure she'll tell us. Where is Bloom? Flora: I'll never tell you where she is! *Ogron has lightning around Flora's neck.* *Ogron starts lifting Flora into the air.* *Alice sees everything and gasps.* Ogron: We'll just see about that won't we. Gantlos, Duman, Anagan! Split up and find that girl! I don't care what you have to do or who you have to hurt! Just find her! *The other wizards run off.* *Ogron releases Flora and she falls down.* *Alice runs to the library to get help from the Winx.* Scene: Alfea Library Bloom: This book is really incredible! Listen to this! Alice: Bloom! Bloom! Stella: Shhh! Quiet Alice, we're in the library! Alice: Flora! Flora's in danger! Tecna: What are you talking about? You better not be lying again! Alice: Four wizards just came to the school...and they're looking for you, Bloom! Scene: Alfea Courtyard Aisha: There she is! Is she alright? Tecna: What happened? Ogron: She wasn't very cooperative. *The wizards appear, one by one.* Ogron: Perhaps you could be a little more helpful. We're looking for a girl named Bloom. Bloom: I'm Bloom. Ogron: Good news wizards, we have found her! Bloom: Winx, Enchantix! *The Winx transform.* *The Winx fly into the air.* Ogron: Such beautiful wings, it makes a fairy so special. Duman: It's almost a shame to tear them off. *Duman flies into the air.* Tecna: Huh? *Duman punches her and knocks her to the ground.* Bloom: I don't know who you are, but you came to the wrong place to spread your dark magic! Duman: I don't think so. This is exactly where we wanna be! *He flies up and transforms into a type of hawk.* *He chases Bloom and she ends up right in front of Gantlos.* *Gantlos makes a sonic wave that makes her fly backwards.* *Aisha tries to attack Anagan.* Aisha: Enchanted Plasma! *She shoots at Anagan, who disappears.* *Anagan reappears behind her.* Anagan: Looking for me, fairy? You are so slow *Aisha turns around and shoots again, and Anagan disappears. He reappears behind her.* Anagan: You are so slow. *He hits Aisha.* *Tecna attacks Ogron.* Tecna: Electric storm! Ah! Ah! *Ogron dodges the blows with ease.* Ogron: Weak, weak, fairies! *Duman transforms into a wolf and prowls beside unconscious Flora.* Duman: All this exercise is making me hungry... *Alice jumps out from behind the pillar and runs toward Duman.* Alice: Back off! Bloom: No Alice, don't! *Gantlos comes down.* Gantlos: Listen to Bloom. You have no chance! *Alice attacks Duman.* *Duman easily shakes it off and continues to prowl towards her.* *Alice screams and falls over Musa: Magic base boom! *Musa strikes Gantlos.* *It has no effect on him whatsoever and he flies up to Musa.* *Musa creates a pink shield around herself.* Musa: Disco shell! Gantlos: I'd prefer something with a little more kick to it! *Gantlos kicks Musa's shield and she bounces around the courtyard and falls down.* *Ogron starts clapping.* *Bloom comes out of nowhere.* Bloom: Okay, try this one. Dragon Energy! *Ogron is slammed to the ground, but then merely gets up and dusts himself off.* Ogron: Well, that felt good. *The students and staff are looking out their windows to see what is going on.* Wizgiz: Oh, and just what is going on right here? Ogron: Everything is under control, little man, now go back to sleep! *Ogron casts a spell that makes everyone who has come out of their rooms fall asleep.* *Bloom goes in front of Alice and shoots a spell at Ogron.* Bloom: Fire ray! *Ogron absorbs her spell.* Ogron: I've got bad news for you Bloom, the wizards of the black circle can't be hurt by your fairy powers! Stella: Sun energy burst! *Stella shoots a spell at Gantlos, who easily moves out of the way.* Gantlos: Ha, ha, ha. Stella: How do they move so fast? *Bloom starts flying up with a fire aura around her.* Bloom: Dragon energy! Ogron: The more you attack me the stronger I get. I can absorb all your magical energy! Bloom: Dragon Fury! *Bloom shoots a huge fire ray.* *Ogron puts up a shield around himself and the wizards.* Ogron: You have no chance against me! *He creates a powerful ball of energy and shoots it at Bloom.* Bloom: Huh? Ah! *Bloom falls, and Stella catches her.* Ogron: I've been waiting for you for a very long time Bloom. The black circle welcomes you. Hunters, unite! May the doors of the black circle open wide! *The wizards make a huge magic circle that envelopes the place around the Winx in magic.* Stella: Everything is so dark! Musa: The noise! Auuuhh! Ogron: Don't try to resist Bloom! Allow your destiny to be fulfilled! *Bloom starts to get pulled into the circle.* *She tries to hold onto Alice but eventually she gets pulled in the circle.* Ogron: Finally! We've captured the last Earth fairy! *Bloom is being pushed away by the circle.* Anagan: Huh? What? Hey, Ogron, what's happening? *The circle starts to slow down.* Ogron: It's the universe spirits. The black circle has rejected her. This fairy, she's not the one we're looking for. *The students and staff come running out of the building to see what's happening.* Ogron: There's nothing for us here, wizards. The hunt is still on! *The Wizards of the Black Circle disappear into a portal.* Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: There's nothing to feel ashamed of. You see, the wizards of the dark circle are formidable enemies. Aisha: We disappointed everyone. Especially those girls who look up to us! Faragonda: '''Popularity is fleeting. What matters are values and inner strength. '''Tecna: '''I think someone should tell Stella that. Scene: Alfea Courtyard *Stella walks up to some Alfea students.* '''Stella: Autographs anyone? Want a picture? *The students, disappointed, walk away.* Stella: Huh? You can ask me for anything! How about a Stella makeover? Auh. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Follow me. Someone out here wants to say something. Scene: Alfea Hallway *The Winx and Faragonda step outside of her office.* Faragonda: Hello, Clarice. Clarice: ''' Headmistress, Alice is innocent. The fireball was my idea. I didn't mean to get her into trouble. '''Faragonda: Miss Griselda has told me everything. But I appreciate your honesty. *Griselda popes up.* Griselda: I appreciate your honesty as well. Clarice: But I thought I was going to be expelled! Griselda: But I was going to expel you but someone changed my mind. *Clarice hugs Griselda.* Clarice: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Griselda: Don't thank me, thank your friend Alice! *Alice is standing behind Griselda and smiling at Alice.* *Alice and Clarice run towards each other and they share a hug.* Clarice: Thank you. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: It is for the sake of students like Alice and Clarice that you must continue to teach and set a good example. Bloom: Yes, your right. And to face dangers like the wizards of the black circle. Tecna: Who were they, anyway? And what did they want? Faragonda: It's an ancient story Tecna. Scene: Hall of Enchantments Faragonda: Ogron and the fairy hunters are from the darkest time in the history of the magic dimension. To defeat them, you'll need to be even stronger than you are now. You'll need to go beyond the Enchantix stage to a more powerful and advanced level. Girls, your journey to become Believix fairies begins today. This book will show you the way. Follow it's teachings, and your magical possibilities will be endless. Your journey will not be easy, but I believe in you, girls. Bloom: We're ready for anything, Miss Faragonda. Faragonda: Then its time I told you the story I hoped I'd never have to tell again. Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Scripts